


Nightmares

by levisinner



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisinner/pseuds/levisinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your nightmares aren’t a problem easily solved, but Mark’s comfort means the world to you regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make this completely gender neutral bc there's not enough mark / dude/nonbinary reader out there so ye omg enjoy!!

You woke up gasping for breath and clutching desperately at the sheets. You bolted upright, eyes wildly darting around the room. The tension relaxed from your muscles as you realized where you were. That you were safe.

Your surroundings were a little unfamiliar to you, but they gave you a sense of security. Mark’s room. You’d been friends with him for a few years now, and you had started going out about six months prior. Tonight was the first time you’d slept together - both of you had a history of bad relationships, so you’d taken it slow and chilled out, valuing your close friendship over moving quickly in your relationship. 

You heard a quiet grunt next to you. A smile unconsciously made its way onto your lips as you looked at Mark’s sleeping figure laying next to you. Reaching down, you gently brushed the hair out of his face with your fingers, and the action was met with a content sigh from your lover. God, you loved him. You’d loved him as a friend for as long as you’d known him — it was impossible not to — and you could feel yourself starting to fall in love with him in a different way. 

You almost jumped when Mark asked, “What are you doing awake?” He laughed at your startled face. 

“Jesus, Mark, I thought you were asleep.” 

“I woke up when I heard you sit up,” he explained. “I was just too lazy to open my eyes.”

“Fair enough,” you said with a laugh. 

“So, what are you doing awake?” he repeated. You could detect a hint of worry in his voice. You almost regretted telling him about your nightmares, because it was obvious he was really concerned about your little problem. 

“Dream woke me up,” you replied as you lay back down on your side, facing Mark. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m your boyfriend, it’s my job to worry about it,” he retorted with a chuckle as he rested his hand on your bare side. You were never going to get used to hearing him call himself your boyfriend. It still felt as surreal as they day you both had admitted your feelings. “Nightmare?”

“Yeah.” No point in lying about it. 

“I think your nightmares are deaf,” he said thoughtfully, “because they never seem to hear me telling them I’ll beat the shit out of them if they keep messing with you.”

You laughed and scooted closer to him so you could press a quick kiss to his lips. “There are some things you can’t beat the shit out of,” you said softly. You loved Mark’s efforts to try to help you, but you’d long since accepted there wasn’t going to be a solution. You’d been on medications, tried herbal remedies, gone to therapy, tried hypnosis…everything. No matter what, your nightmares would come back every night. You just dealt with it. 

“That won’t stop me from trying,” he argued back. “I mean…I love you, [Y/N]. And I’m not going to rest until you don’t have a worry in the world, because you’re such — such an amazing person that you deserve that, a life without pain.”

You couldn’t help the smile on your face. “I love you, too,” you whispered. It was the first time those words had been exchanged in a romantic context, and your heart was doing backflips like you were in the Olympics. “But if that’s your plan, you’re going to die of sleep exhaustion.”

“It’ll be worth it,” he said. He pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose. You had a feeling the nightmares would be back once you fell back asleep, and you knew your world full of problems would be back full force the next morning, but…. But in this moment, you wouldn’t change a single thing about your life.


End file.
